The Secrets of the World
by Retro Metro PoP cOrN
Summary: This Is Princess Bubbles Blossom Robin Buttercup and Michelle aka female Mitchell falling in love so i don't think their is 2 general character
1. Chapter 1: My Little Secret

_A/N A little nervous about this ^^ but I guess I should give it a shot lol my mind is pretty awesome If I don't say so myself. By the way Michelle is a female Mitchell I couldn't find a girl to go with Buttercup._

_Chapter:1 My Little Secret: _

_Bubbles POV: _I have always seen myself as a normal child blonde hair blue eyes. I had been average in all my classes except my art classes I always went above and beyond. My sister called me a pansy but shit I would rather be a pansy then a egotistic meat head. I always had the weird urge to curse in my mind but the words would never come across my lips. I had another sister she took it as her responsibility to take care of me and my raven haired sister. At any point enough about those two the strangest thing happen to me.

I was sitting on my bed painting a mask I had for 3-D Art and I had got so tired of hearing my sisters argue over who got to use the restroom first gosh after 15 years together you think they would be use to each other and the only thing I could think of was closing the door and as I looked at the door in the blink of eye it slammed shut my eyes shot open. I ask softly "Blossom …. Buttercup was that you?" I waited utter silence so I got up and walked to the door and opened it to notice Blossom sitting outside the bathroom angrily I asked her if Buttercup had come up. She looks and answered sarcastically "Yeah I'm just standing at the bathroom do for the décor." I rolled my eyes and asked another question "Well who slammed my door. Can I get an answer without the attitude Missy?" I smiled to assure her I was worried about her rude answer she smiled warmly and said "I'm pretty sure it was the wind that closed it Bubbles." I thought to myself "Yeah the fuck right there are no windows in the hallway." She squinted her eyes at me and said "Excuse me?' I looked down and replied "What I didn't say anything." She looked at me a little confused and end the conversation with "Oh never mind then."

I walked back in my room and sat down it was finally quiet and just as I sat down I remember the paint brushes were still on my desk next to my computer. I just thought of the paint brushes floating to me and when I look over a light blue almost clear force field were carrying the paint brushes toward me "EEEEKKKKK" I muffled the scream before it could make it out. I looked and saw that the paint brushes were now in the middle of the floor I tried to pick them up again and the started wobbling at first then they came up ever so slowly I looked in awe then reach my hand out they drop in them very delicately. I giggled in amazement then I focused. A little harder than the first time and I opened the door effortlessly when the door swung open my green eyed sister looked sort of shocked and asked "Bubbles… did you open that?" I looked and said "No must have been the wind" she looked at my window and walk away. I thought to myself "Simpleton."

_Blossom POV: _I was talking to Bubbles and I could swear she had said in exact words "Yeah the fuck right there are no windows in the hallway." When I looked up I notice she had a embracing smile on her face but I to clarify if she said anything at all so I said "Excuse me?" she looked a little lost replied and returned to her room. 10 minutes later my delinquent of a sister came out the bathroom she had on soccer equipment I looked at her in disgust and annoyance then commented "Took long enough." She looked and ignores me and keeps walking I hear her say "And your point is…?" I looked and yelled "My point is you have no consideration for other you" she cut me off "What you reading minds now?" I looked at her a little confused "what do you mean?" she just walked up stairs I just with a smirk on her face obviously satisfied that she pissed me off. I walked and the bathroom and looked at my phone I almost freaked out as I realized I could her Buttercup speaking in my mind she was thinking "How did she know what I was going to say?" then I hear Bubbles cursing up a storm In her mind. I swear that girl had a foul mind but you would never know the way she portrays herself. Then it came across my like a slap to the face I could read minds. Then another thing came like a kick to the gut I only had 10 minutes to get to the student council meeting and I was the president.

_Buttercup POV:_ I was walking past Bubbles room when whoosh a door came dashing towards me. I dodge it nearly falling over the railing I caught my balance and asked Bubbles "Bubbles… did you open that?" she looked with the most dumbfounded look on her face and replied "No must have been the wind" I study her room and looked at the window to notice that the window was open. I walked away slowly. I got to my room and threw on some close in my satchel so when soccer practice was over I could go out with my friends. I had rode my skate board there I notice bubble Motor scooter was still their but Blossoms Bike was gone. I had took off I made it to the park in 7 minutes to notice everyone coming out the locker room Michelle was the first to run towards me I smiled she high fived me.

In the matter of minutes the coach had made me a Michelle team captain I chuckled. He knew me and Robin would dominate the team together. So we went for about an hour and thirty minutes then obviously it was a tie seeming me Michelle where at each other heels every second of the game then. After the game I change into some green skinny jeans and a black shirt that hung off shoulder to finish it off I had some green converse my hair was in a messy bun. I noticed Michelle still getting dressed so I went outside to wait for her I was on the boys locker room on the outside of course when I heard the boys coming out I knew Butch would be their I got nervous I looked for a place to hide and out of nowhere I dropped I slipped into a shadow the place was dark it was white in this place then I wonder for what felt like 10 minutes then I noticed a little opening I went through and I was on the other side back on the girl side of the locker rooms Michelle came out and asked me "Are you ready to go?" I looked and asked "How long was I gone?" she looked a little amused by the question and said " Eh about 10-20 minutes" I looked and asked " really" she looked this time astonished "No you were here when I came out." I had somehow transported through the shadows to some strange dimension I thought of telling my sister but what would they think. I went on with the rest of the night I went to the movies we watched the avengers Paranormal Activity was rated R I didn't think some BS movie would be rated so High.

After words it was around 11 pm and I notice Blossom she was in a white dress with big Pinky dress with some pink tights that stop right under knee and some pink toms she looked nerdy with that Perfect hair bow she got rid of the actual bow and learned to use her actual hair as a bow. After Noticing her she had noticed me soon after but unlike me she didn't know how to play it cool. She came over and demanded "Why are you still out?" but she forgot she was on the other side of the door as well. I notice Princess Morbucks walking up behind Blossom in this god awful skin tight dress and heels. She greeted me with "Hello scum of the earth." I look and before I could speak Michelle answer "Hello your Bitchiness." Princess looked and replied "Watch it peasant I can buy and hopefully sell you. Not that you might be worth much." I chuckled inside. Michelle had to get the last word "You know just because it says one size fit all doesn't mean it's true fat ass." Princess turned red in the face and stormed off Michelle went in the other direction. Me and Blossom started at each other and wonder how we would get in without the Professor knowing. We both said in unison "Bubbles!"

A/N that concludes My first story review Please (OoO)c(.c) ~(-_-~)the ultimate game of tag.


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets Discovered

_A/N I forgot to state that I don't own the Power Puff Girls but the story is all mines Mwhahahaha plus I need a villain I was thinking the Gang Green Gang or Fuzzy Lumpkin Hmmm decisions__. Someone help me I am an undercover wreck XD. Time to write this one will be super long to get the boring stuff out the way. It's boring but very much needed._

_Chapter 2: Secrets Exposed_

_Robins POV: _I had noticed Buttercup and Blossom leave earlier and decided to see if Bubbles was home. The professor had given me a key to their house years ago he consider me one of his children. I unlocked the door and walked in and notice everything floating around in circles and Bubbles was standing in the middle giggling. I was breathless I thought I was the only one with these "abilities" when she noticed me she squealed and everything fell. I said "Bubbles where did you learn to do that?" she looked at me and replied a little Nervous "I…I discovered it this morning when Buttercup and Blossom were arguing. The door was open and I was hoping it close and seconds later it slammed shut. I didn't think much of it then I started to think about my paint brushes floating to me and surely they did. Ever since BC and Bossy left I have been testing my new power." I smiled to know that my best friend and me were alike she interrupted my train of thought "Please don't tell. No one knows." I smiled and walked to the top of the stair case it was pretty high up I said "Watch carefully but don't interfere OK." She nodded in agreement a little scared. Then I jumped off before I could hit the floor Bubbles put a force field under me to catch me from falling she screamed at the top of her lungs " What the hell is wrong with you Robin are you crazy… suicidal." I cut her off "Just watch I promise everything will be perfectly fine she looked and finally agreed. I climbed up the stairs one more time and without warning jumped when I hit the floor Bubbles screamed I had a couple of bones out of order fracture skull she ran over to my aide "Robin are you ok?" I looked at her and snapped a few bone back and place and she watched while in the matter of seconds my skin attached back together and my wounds healed as it finished up a made a slurping sound to indicate that everything was okay. She smiled and hugged me I chuckled then the fun really began.

_Princess Morbucks_ _POV:_I walked back up to Blossom she said she would be leaving at about 12:00 it was 11:20 so we had 40 minutes to shop and from how she was dress she need all the help she could get. I looked over at her and she frowned in a very rude manner. I asked her "What's wrong?" she looked and put on a fake smile and replied "Oh nothing." Then asked "Do you like what I'm wearing?" It was my turn to fake smile I looked and answered "It is absolutely dreadful I was thinking about lying but I know you read minds and what is the point the true reason behind that question is you heard me internally say that outfit was horrible and you had to discover if I would lie or blurt the truth." She looked astonished by my answer and asked "How do you know I could read minds?" I looked at her and laughed "At the council meeting you knew everything I said before I said it plus you said something to me from mind to mind I thought I was growing a little ill then I noticed you look and smile." Her jaw dropped and asked "I can really do that?" I looked at her and said "yes" Then said "I have a secret too." she asked "what?" I took her to the changing room at Macys and she waited for me to come out. I walked up behind her and she screamed and asked "How did you get behind me?" I chuckled she assumed something "You can teleport?" I walked out the changing while still standing next her in a different outfit and I also walked out the other 3 changing room she looked and said "You can duplicate yourself?" I pose with all my clones and said in unison "You better believe it Doll." I blew a kissed and sent the clones about their business. She hugged me. If she wasn't she upper middle class this would be unacceptable. I heard in my mind "I heard that Princess." I replied telepathically "Then get out my mind." Afterwards we walked and continue shopping.

_Michelle POV: _After arguing with that carrot head Princess Morbutts. Buttercup and I went to the skate park it's funny because we were the only girls plus the boys always tried to test their luck flirting with us. Buttercup usually ignored them I would tease them. There was only one guy that made us melt just by walking pass us but we would never admitted to each other or anyone in that case. We decided to just get pizza because the guys were getting desperate I was talking "Yeah have you ever notice how Billie looks at me when I walk pass." I was so busy talking I didn't notice she wasn't even near me I turned around to see her about a couple of yards away dashing towards me screaming "Michelle look out !" I looked over to see a Big Rig coming toward me at a dangerous speed before I knew it Buttercup had tackled me and we landed in a white place I looked at her terrified "Where are we? Where did you take me?" She laughed and responded "Calm down Mitchie Girl I assure you you're perfectly fine now help me find an opening." I looked super confused she pointed at the ceiling I could see under everyone the bottom of their shoes. It looks like if they might cave in on us anytime. Then I heard her yell "Come on I found somewhere we can get through. I ran to her she grabbed my hand and we popped up back on the surface but in an alley I felt as if we were there for at least twenty minutes but I noticed that the Big Rig that had almost ended my life drove past you could hear the horn beeping still as it drove pass. I felt as if I owed her so I decided to show her my secret instead of going to the pizza joint we went to the park. I told her "choose someone and choose something for them to do." She picked a heavy set woman she was in tights with a big blue excising ball she said "Make her balance herself on that ball." I put my hands up and begin to control her as if she was a puppet then with the twitch of my fingers she begin to move she got on top of the ball. The ball looked like it would burst any second me and Buttercup laughed hysterically. She said "This is priceless she pulled out her phone and snapped about 5 pictures. I put my hands down and the lady begin to wobble and soon after fell Buttercup laughed she tried to fight the urge to snort but it came out freely I laughed at her enjoyment. Afterwards Buttercup and I went to the area were we first ran into her sister. She looked at me and gave me hug and said that she would see me tomorrow at school. I playfully punched her and winked.

_Buttercup POV:_ I looked over to see Blossom and Princess having a special moment also. I asked Blossom if she needed help with her bags she look a little shock and smiled and said "Yes please and thank you." I took the bags and took off towards home she was right behind me looking into the night sky her red hair blowing in the wind. I smiled I secretly enjoyed seeing my sister daydream she always looked so peaceful. After riding for about half an hour we arrived the lights were still on. We approach the door ever so slowly we knocked. After a few seconds Robin answered the door she said "Oh….. Hello Blossom….Buttercup." We notice things flying around past her shoulder then out of know where a knife came and slice her right across the face Me and Blossom gasped we both asked "Are you ok?" she looked at us and the wound begin to close almost instantly Blossom almost fainted I caught her and asked Robin "How did you do that?" she looked and giggled. She reminded me of Bubbles so much. She replied "It's my special gift your sister has one to." I looked and guest that's what the stuff was floating around we walked in and Bubbles looked at us and placed everything down slowly and delicately back in its rightful place I looked a pissed off because that meant she was the one who almost blindsided me with the door this morning I yelled at her "When did you learn this little trick!" she squealed like the cry baby I knew she was. Blossom came back to reality and ran towards Robin to see her face. Bubbles began to explain "I learned it this morning when you and Blossom were arguing." I got pissed and was ready to explode right before I could say anything Blossom grabbed my shoulder and told me to go upstairs and calm down in my room. It's like I couldn't fight the urge my legs began to walk toward the staircase on their own free will. I sat in my room for about 10 minutes and came back out I asked Blossom how she did that she looked at me confused I told her "When you told me to go to my room my body did it on its own I had no control over myself." She looked at me then Robin almost like she was getting ready to do something. Then she told Robin "cut yourself." Robin refused then she went and grabbed Robins hand and said "I want you to go and slit both of your wrists." Robin went and did exactly that. Blossom looked with a smile on her face. She said "I can read minds and make people do what I tell them." Bubbles look and said lucky then she looked at me and Blossom then showed us what she could do I was standing upstairs on the balcony looking down and before I knew it I was levitating I demanded "Bubbles put me down!" she had brought me down to where they were. She giggled and apologized then they looked at me "Don't you have one Buttercup?" they said in unison I looked ate Bubbles it was time for revenge since there were no shadows around I gave Blossom a flashlight and made her point it at Robin she looked and didn't argue I told Bubbles to stand behind Robin. Then Blossom turned on the light Bubbles was under Robins shadow and I grabbed Bubbles and fell into Robin's shadow. In about 2 seconds I came back with no Bubbles. Blossom asked me where Bubbles went. I replied "Right now she is in Robin's shadow." They looked in awe then Blossom told me to get her I looked and said "Why? she played with me now I am having my fun." Blossom grabbed me and demanded I get her out. My body did what it did before and I dive in and grabbed her. She looked and pouted then levitated to her room Robin ran after her yelling "Wait for me Bubbley!" Bubbles stuck her hand out the door and pulled Robin over the balcony into her room effortlessly she had really mastered her skill. Then Blossom walked up stairs to her room and I was left alone. I turned off the lights and fell through the floor and came up in my room closet. I fell in my bed knowing tomorrow would be a long day.

_A/N: well BS aside I finished my first chapter in 2 days and wrote this one In one day I will be a super speed updater but if school or parties come aboard -_- all bets are off Cute guys on deck XD ._


	3. Chapter 3: THe Boys

_A/N: I find it hilarious that it failed me to published my stories but have the first 3 chapters ready to go. I need a Fan Fiction Friend __ that's sad let's hope my story brings an amigo/Amiga. At any point it's time to have fun at school and we can give them time to discover there new powers and adapt to being special. Please review I should have said that in the first chapter._

_Chapter3:The Boys_

_Blossoms POV:_ My alarm was set for 4:00am knowing school starts at 8:00 and Bubbles wake up at 6:00 and Buttercup 7:30. I had plenty of time to get pretty. I went in the bathroom I decide to do something different today I snuck in Bubble's room and grabbed her curler. I curled my hair burning myself in the processes a bunch of times. When I was finished I grabbed a White bow with a pink Polo shirt and a striped skirt. I came out and cooked breakfast it was 5:50 when I finished and left. I had to get there early because we had a rally today and I was the MC. I had to setup get the fashion show ready which Princess begged me to be in but in the end. I couldn't do it because student council was not able to be a part of the show. She did the next best thing choose the people who would be in it. I picked who would perform and the other students did minor things.

I got there Princess was there she had hair straighten out with her bangs cut just before her eyebrows. Her freckles were the only thing not ready to turn blue. She wore a Gold Orange mini dress with some Tiger print stilettoes and her Signature crown. She looked at me and frowned "You couldn't have come earlier!?" I replied in a smart tone "You couldn't have come later?" she blew out I could tell she didn't feel like arguing so she followed me in to Pokey Oaks High School. I started speaking to her "Wow one more year and we will be Seniors I feel pretty old." She looked and replied with a vengeance "Trust me you don't just feel that way you dress old and look old." She began to laugh uproariously. I was getting ready to say something when I heard someone thinking he said "I have to be careful she might see me." I turned around no one was there I grabbed Princess hand and she looked at me and said telepathically "How do you think that is I shrugged my shoulders then Princess said out loud "I will handle this." Before I knew it two of her clones walked out with Elmer he had grew a lot since Kindergarten he stop eating glue that's for sure. His hair was a platinum blonde combed to the side. He wore his pants pretty high with a stripe shirt and a bow tie and suspenders. He pleaded for the Princess's clones to let him go then the clones walked towards princess and effortlessly walked back inside her it was a little disturbing. Elmer head had a thousand thoughts go through it he was wondering how she did that and if he would die. Princess began questioning him "Why are you following us?" He looked and answered "I was going to as…ask….ask you if you wanted to come to the game with me li….like…a date?" She looked and got ready to say something then I heard a thought in the back of her head she said "Geez he went through all this to ask me on a date he is not bad looking I could give a makeover and he would be almost as good as me he had a nice muscle structure for a nerd." I told her "I'm glad to see you're having open mind Princess." She looked at me and said telepathically "Stop that!" then she told Elmer "Be at my mansion around 5:00pm I will give you a makeover and we can go." He looked a little blushing then gave her his number she smiled I grabbed Elmer shoulder and told him "You don't remember anything about Princess abilities." and we walked to the student council room Princess asked me "when did you learn that?" I told her "My tricks of the trade."

We walked in we saw Dexter with a guy. He was someone I've never seen before Dexter was blabbing on about the Rally. The boy Had Red Hair he wore a Red Hat a plaid button up shirt with a white shirt right under he had black cargo shorts and red converse I almost lost my breathe. Princess looked in awe she was getting ready to walk towards him and I tripped her I knew her intentions she said "Why did you" I cut her off I put my hand on her shoulder and told her "I didn't trip you." She looked and said you probably didn't." Then I told her "You should help Dexter take this stuff out." She got up and grabbed the Boxes of fabrics and carpets. I looked at the guy and he said "Smooth move." I blushed he looked and introduced his self "Hi I'm Brick." I tried to get my words out "Hi I…I am...Blo….Blo…" He finished it for me "Blossom?" I nodded and he continued "Point Dexter told me." I looked at him he had Crimson Red eyes he ask me "Do you think that I might be able to help with the decorations for the Rally. I looked at him and said "Sure we need all the muscle we can get." Then I pointed at Dexter He chuckled and said "I see you have a since a humor I like that keep it." Then I saw him pick up 5 boxes effortlessly I gasped he looked at me and winked it's like he already knew he had me wrapped around his finger.

_Bubbles POV:_ I woke up Today was the fashion I almost knocked Robin out my bed forgetting she spent the night. She groaned "Ma I don't want to go to school today." I looked at her and said "Sweetie it's not your choice its mandatory." She replied "Shut up Bubbles I giggled and yelled "Come on today is the fashion show!" she popped up instantly to those words I dashed down stairs Robin trying to show off her ability she jumped right over the balcony broke some bones in her foot but ran right in the bathroom I told her if I could just get my stuff out I would get ready in the room she replied "First come first serve." I looked at the door and unlocked it with my ability grabbed the stuff and levitated back to my room she looked at me and stuck her tongue out replied "Survival of the fittest." I decided to do something different with my hair so I grabbed a blue ribbon out my jewelry box and grabbed my and to braid it into one long side ponytail it came out beautifully then I grabbed my strapless powder blue dress it came to my thighs and was ruffled at end it had sparkles on it I put the dress on and rape my closet searching for my white heels I found one of them I looked everywhere then I remember I let Buttercup you them. She never returns things to their rightful place I went to her room cracked the door and notice my heel deep under her bed I went use my hand to levitate it towards me once it was in my clutches I slowly floated out her room. I looked back to see if I had woken her up are disturbed her. Nope she was still in a peaceful slumber. I flew down stairs and saw Robin. Her Brown hair was twisted around her forehead and she had a lavender flower to pin her hair up she had a loose dress it was lavender with black designs going threw it she had on a black heels her eyes amazed me they were purple. Me and Robin went to the kitchen and ate then left to go to school by the time we left it was 7:02 she jumped on the back of my scooter and we rode off.

She grabbed my waist and I chuckled and said "I feel so safe in your arm." she laughed and said in her deep man voice which still sounded lady like "Don't worry baby I'll take care of you." I giggled and said "I love you Rebun." She replied with the same voice "I love you to Bubbley." We laughed all the way up to we made it to school we got off I noticed Princess and Dexter rolling the red carpet out and Dexter said hello to me then ran to Robin and said "Hello my love." Robin blushed and said "Hello my geek in calculators and projectors." She kissed him and he blush his face went past the color of his orange hair. Princess had come over complimented me and Robin on our outfits. We said thank you in unison. Then she began to explain "We decided or shall I say I decided a boy and a girl will walk the runway together she said "You will have to find a guy to walk with out of the selection I have already picked." We to that in to consideration and walked off Robin went to Dexter and I went looking for Blossom I walked into the school and notice her talking to a tall guy He had fiery red hair and a hat on. He was talking about Chemistry stuff that was not my cup of tea I politely ask him if I could speak he to Blossom he looked down and said "Oh….um sure." I looked at her and before I could speak he interrupted "Who are you exactly?" I looked and his is red I looked a little embarrassed and said "IIIIIII" Blossom quickly said "She is my sister Bubbles." I blushed he grabbed my hand and said "Nice to meet you Bubbles." kissed my hand and walked away. Blossom said obviously aggravated "What do you want?" I looked and said "I came to see if you are ok. But I can see you're spectacular." She rolled her eyes and said and said "Is that it." I looked and said yes she shooed me away and went back to talking Brick. I walked out and notice more of the models had showed up.

_Buttercup POV: _I woke to the sound of my alarm I threw my pillow at it then got up I had realize I had the perfect opportunity to decide if I wanted to get dressed pretty or bum it I looked in my closet I had black tights with a green jacket that had a Green Lantern symbol smacked right in the middle of it. I grabbed the outfit and had to find some shoes I found some green Vans I put them on. Went down stairs to the bathroom and put my hair in a ponytail ate the slop Blossom called breakfast I looked at the clock and almost spit my breakfast all over the house it was 7:55 I only had 5 minutes to get to school then I remembered when I shadow traveled it almost stop time completely so I grabbed my skateboard and dive into the shadow I was riding for what felt like 30 minutes then notice Michelle running towards school I grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her down she screamed when she notice it was me she yelled " What the fuck is wrong with you!" I grabbed her told her "When you're down here time is slowed down dramatically." she thought back to when I saved her and remember the truck horn still beeping when we arrived back on the surface and then told me "Thank you." I replied "No prob." I got off my skateboard and walked the rest of the way with Michelle we made it to our 1st period. To realize that the whole day would be spent at the stupid rally. I decided to spend my time with Michelle we went to the gym where we were surrounded by tons of boys. They asked us to play basketball and soccer I couldn't I was in tights. Michelle refused she said "I refuse to be humped up and down the court." I laughed the boys smirked at her choice of words. I began to go towards the benches when a notice a boy sitting there he had jet black hair he was pretty fit for his age. He wore a dark green tank top with Basketball shorts that had a dark green stripe going down the sides and top it off he wore dark green Nikes. I got closer but couldn't stop looking. Michelle and I sat on the bench next to him. He looked at me for about 20 minutes straight then he came over and asked me "Are you single?" I looked to notice his were a Forest Green I was think of saying yeah but I didn't want to make it seem like I was easy to get so I out lashed. I answered in the most sarcastic voice ever "No, I'm not single I'm in a long distance relationship because my boyfriend lives in the future." He smirked and retaliated "Yeah and His name is Butch." I looked and laughed and asked while leaning back "Is it really?" He said answer "Yep." while sitting next to me throwing his arm over my shoulder. I reached for Michelle arm to realize she was on the other side of the gym playing soccer. He laughed and said "Looking for Thing 2?" I looked at him and faked laughed and replied "Don't we wish we could all be so funny." As I walked away he yelled out "See you later babe." I stuck my middle finger in the air how could he be so arrogant. I grabbed Michelle and we walked out the gym and went to the stage where the performers were ending and the fashion show was begging. I saw Princess and Blossom standing there with Microphones in their hands. They said together "Hello Students and Staff of Pokey Oak High School we are proud to be hosting the 6th Annual Okey Pokey Fashion Show." I heard Michelle say "Boooooo Princess Morbutts!" I chuckled and watched the show.

_Unknown POV:_ I was in this conformed box thing getting directions from some orange haired kid he said "Boys enter through the right and Girls left when you hear your name step up." The rest was like blah blah blah. I saw all the boys leave it was me and a brown haired kid left then I heard the two girls call say "Bubbles and Boomer!" I was shoved into a little passage and walked out and notice to my left a Beautiful blonde her eyes were light blue she had on a blue dress her haired was braided with a ribbon she grabbed my arm and clutched my hands to hers she said hello and dragged me out with her. We walked down the runway she posed throwing her arms around my neck kissing my cheek and then we did a separate pose. I heard the Red Head girl say "They both enjoy Art and they love taking Pictures plus they are both blonde this could be a match made in heaven." I felt my face heat up when she grabbed my hand again walked with me back through the tunnels. She hugged me and said "Thank you so much." I looked at her a little confused then said "Your welcome." Then she leaned over to kiss my cheek again and when she got close I kissed her. Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla she looked at me and her face turned five different shades of red in the matter of seconds. I looked at her and said "I'm Boomer pleasure to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4: Hard to Get

_A/N: Ok if you haven't notice I will never update one chapter at a time plus I read this every time before I began typing it's called "__**We Want So Much but We Can't Wait Forever**__." and the sequel "__**The Love That Never Truly Ceases".**__ Plus the stories are on Fan fiction and this is where brain goes Flat line the Author changed her name so I can't give you the author Name sorry. __ Read her stories I swear they are Super awesome. You know you're a Bookworm when you get offended when someone says you "buy" books. I do not Buy books I adopted them __._

_Chapter 4: Love-Struck_

_Brick POV:_ I knew I could get this girl to flip with the snap of my fingers. She was basically drooling at my footstep but then again what girl didn't. I mean come on I had the looks and power I could lift this school of its foundation with the flick of my pinky. She said something that threw my train of thought off she said "Bye Brick." I leaned over to kiss her cheek and she put her finger on my lips and said arrogantly "Don't get beside yourself I just met you." I looked and utter surprise "Did you really just reject a kiss from me." She turned around still walking away and replied careless "Pretty Much?" she made a face to go along with what she said. She was going to be a tough catch. I yelled one last thing "Let the games began!" she yelled back in a fancy accent "And may the odds be ever in your favor." I looked as she rode off into the sunset. Then I want back to the Rally stage to notice my brother with a particular girl she had interrupted me and Blossom conversation earlier. Now she didn't look as shy as before she was holding my brother hand the image was pretty nice Boomer's hair was over his face. But he changed clothes he had on a long sleeve blue shirt and some jeans with a pair of blue Jordans. Now he had on a white, blue, and grey striped shirt and navy blue Dickie shorts and navy blue Vans. I walked towards the 2 and told Bubbles "Now it's my turn to intrude ." she looked at me giggled then said "I guess it's my turn to ask you how you 2 know each other." I said "This is my brother." She looked at me and Boomer smiled really hard and walked away. I asked Boomer "Have you seen Butch?" He looked at me and yelled "You ruined my moment with her for a stupid question like that!" I stood over him he sunk into his shirt I said in a serious voice "Lower your mother fucking voice." He sunk even lower then he almost began to cry I picked him up by his collar. I told him "Get your shit together and watch who your yelling at I'm not Butch." I walked away and he returned to his serenade with Bubbles. I started walking toward the gym when a girl in a green sweater cut me off she had lime green eyes and sure enough you can hear Butch yelling after "Babe wait up!" the girl yelled not bothering to turn around "Go fuck yourself you don't even know my name you sack of shit." I stopped my desperate brother to tell him I was headed Home.

_Boomer POV:_ I had been talking to Bubbles for what seem like 5 minutes but had been 4 hours it was 6:00pm I guess time flies when you're having fun I had learned that she loved the color blue she was 15 that her mother and father died a year back in a plane crash they were going to be put in an adoption agency but the mayor said he would take care of them, pay rent, and give them things for they Birthday and Christmas. She began to speak again "It's funny how you just meet someone and tell them everything about your life." I looked at her and smiled I wanted to tell her about my ability but Brick would fling me across the country. I told her if she wanted to go to the beach she looked at me and ask "This late?" I grabbed her by the hand and ran towards the exit. I had a dark blue Quad bike it had a helmet to that matched the bike color. I said "Jump on the back beautiful." She stopped and lifted her eyebrow and replied "I have my scooter." I laughed and said "you're going to kick and push all the way to the beach." She looked and said "Think what you want." She continued smirking "I'll race you there." I asked "What do I get if I win?" She said laughing "I'll pay for our date on Saturday an win you have to pay." I looked at her and said "What date?" she pouted "You don't kiss a girl and don't take her on a date." I agreed then I saw her walk around the building and come back with a light blue motor scooter. I looked and whistled at her she blushed and said in a British accent "Why are you flirting with me Mister JoJo." I looked in surprised at how well she did that.

She counted down "5…4….3…2…21/2…1…1and3/4!" I yelled "Go!" she started going pretty fast then I notice her starting floating my eyes shot open she yelled down as she began to float "Did I forget to tell you I have telekinesis?" I look at her and turned around foot still on the gas I turned around and clapped my hands sonic waves behind me pushing me at dangerous speeds. I made it to the beach in seconds "I sat there for about 30 seconds and notice Bubbles approaching over the horizon as she decedent. I was still a little surprised how she just revealed her power to me so easily. I told her "What a nice trick Bubbles." She looked confused "How did you beat me here?" I replied stepping closer to her "We all have a few tricks up our sleeve." Then she smiled and asks "well let's see acclaimed tricks." I grabbed her hand and took her towards the water I told her "Watch carefully." Then I rubbed my hands together and clapped them together and a blue sonic wave traveled over the water then slowly turned into a giant wave it almost tilted a boat over far off. She looked surprise then I ask her "Let's see your trick now Beautiful." Before I knew it there was a light blue barrier around us and we were floating.

She giggled and me and her were flying she ask "Where are we going lovely?" I felt my face turn red I said "Overseas my good lady." We begin to float towards the Ocean then she said "why don't you use that cool trick to give us some speed." I saw a small opening in the barrier and I stuck my hands out and made one big clap. Then she giggled and turned towards me "So where will this party be Boomer?" I put my arms around her and said "The fanciest place in the city beautiful." I kissed her nose she looked and smirked and before I knew it the barrier was gone we were free falling she laughed I put her on my back and put my hands towards the direction of the water and clapped we sky rocket into the air she screamed "This is the best time of my life." I looked at her and said "Mine to" Then we started falling again we were at dangerous heights but I felt like all the worries in the world didn't apply to me. We got finally made it near the water after 3 minutes of falling we hit the water it felt like a thousand knives to the body but looking her eyes made me feel alive.

_Butch POV: _There is something about this girl I don't know her name but she ignored me which made me want her even more. I was still following her. I yelled out "Come on sweet cheeks you didn't even give me a chance." She yelled back pushing on her skateboard "Fuck off dipshit." I smirked and said "You know I love it when you talk dirty to me." She cut into a dark alley I was on her trail I turned to the ally and she was gone but I literally 5 seconds behind her. I continued riding my skateboard looking for her yelling out "Baby." Nothing I said loudly "You got away this time but its okay you'll love me in the morning!" I heard some yell out "Shut up do you know what time it is!" I put my hand on the building I heard the yelling come from and all the electricity went out I laughed and walk away. I got home Brick was sitting their watch T.V. on his cell phone giggling like a little school girl. I slammed the door behind and said "What's up Bitch." He looked at me and said "Nothing Pussy." I chuckled a little and went to my room it was messy I went over to my desk and started tinkering with the electronics before me I mean I could have did it with the flick of my finger but I wanted to actually have something to do I looked at the time it was only 7:00 pm fuck tonight would be a long night. I flopped in the bed and looked up all I could think of was that girl she was so fucking sexy plus she made it hard to get. I was planning on going to mess with Brick but I changed my mind thinking back the school Football game was tonight I grabbed my sweater out the closet and walked toward the door to leave and Brick asked me "Where the fuck are you going?" I replied "To the Football game you know the thing that comes after the rally." He said "Wait up I'm coming." I replied "Eat balls bitch I'm not waiting on you." I walked outside and took off on my skateboard I saw Brick pass me up on his motorcycle he flicked me off and dashed off. I put my finger up and short circuited his bike. He turned around you could see the flames in his eyes he picked up a big chunk of the sidewalk and threw it at me effortlessly. I dodge it and took off down a different street. I turned through a couple of street I turned around to see if he had followed me when I looked back forward I ran into something it felt like a brick wall but it was just Brick. I looked and said "How the fuck did you get here so fast. He grabbed me and said "I jumped." Then he grabbed me by the back of my shirt and Jumped back to where his motorcycle was I looked and said "Wow you really jumped." He pushed me towards the bike and said "Fix it now!" I put my hand up and the bike made a few clinking then it started up "Happy Princess." He got on the bike and started it up and left. I had to make all that ground travel back I began to ride my skateboard again.

I made it to the game I notice the Brick with some red head and at the top of the bleachers that same girl who was with that sexy green eyed girl the girl had changed from her clothes she wore at the gym this time she wore a dark yellow skinny jeans and a gold and black sweater with black Toms she was in some guys arms he looked pretty tough but he wasn't scaring me I went up to her I never her eyes were hazel I snapped out of looking at her. She looked at me annoyed and said "What the hell do you want lover boy?" I smirked and replied "Not you. Where the fuck is my girlfriend lemonhead?" She chuckled and said "I'm only telling you this because she ditched me earlier she is bottom right sitting alone. Listen carefully approach her a different way be chill and you're in the game buddy boy and don't call her babe her name is Buttercup." I answered back "Thanks...Michelle." she looked and said "Don't mention it Ever." She leaned back into the guys arm and continued watching the game. I scanned the bleachers and notice she was where her friend said she was I walked up behind her "What's up Buttercup." She looked and saw it was me and was getting ready to run I looked I said it cool relax. I just want to talk.


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

_A/N I have been a busy little be who knew being in a yearbook class would take so much work I need to get my stuff together I notice I messed up on the summary I hate incorrect Gram Gram . I'm glad I fixed that and I want to say thank you to ____ for being the first and hopefully not the only person to review and I might be on an updating frenzy since OMGosh Winter Break is coming up._

_Chapter 5: The Game_

_Princess Morbucks POV: _I was getting ready when I noticed my butler invite someone to my room. I Look it was Elmer and the same clothes I said "I thought I told you to dress nice." He looked at his self and said "I thought I did." I grabbed his hand it was rough which surprised me so I asked "Why are your hands so rough Elmer?" He looked up and puffed out his chest a little "Because I've been working for you." I felt my face turn red so I looked away. I took him to the maid and said "Josephine takes him to the tailor." She bowed then asked "Which one ." I answered back "Louis he seems legit for the job daddy comes out looking superior." She nodded and _signals_ Elmer to follow her. I walked to my room to finished getting dress. I walked and my closet I had different sections for different things I moved all the way to my Night out section I noticed an Orange Tank top with sparkles a black long sleeve thin sweater a pair of black ripped jeans and some orange wedges. I let my hair stay super curly I didn't bother to put on that crown. I put on some glossy lip balm and went to meet Elmer. I walked towards the Tailors office and opened the doors to notice Elmer and his briefs. His Body was super toned and he had a six pack but you would never be able to tell the anyway since he hides them under his shirt. I raised an eyebrow at the situation and he quickly cupped his hand around his private area turning as red as a cherry. I smiled he smiled and said "Louis can I get those pants?" Louis snapped back "You can't rush perfection peasant!" I yelled "But I can freeloader!" He came dashing out he gave Elmer some black jeans a white tee shirt and a Tiger print sweater. When he finished Elmer kindly said "Thank you sir for the close I will return them tonight." He was getting ready to say a snide remark and I quickly interrupted him "Fuck off dipshit." He snarled and stomped off. I looked at Elmer he looked in surprised I told him "Your sweet don't let anyone take that from you but also don't let anyone walk all over you." He nodded frantically. I wrapped my arm around his and we walked out to the limo. He opened the door for me I crawled in and over then he followed in right after me. He looked at me for what felt like hours but it was only a minute or two then I began to explain to him what we would do. "First we will get out, and then you grab my hand like if you like me, then I will kiss on the cheek like if I like you to, then…" he cut me off "I want to hold your hand because I really like you and I hope you kiss me because you really like I asked you on a date because I am really interested in getting to know you Priscilla." I was breathless he not only care for me he knew my actual first name without me telling him I've never told anyone that. I replied still a little in shock "I…I don't know what to say Elmer." He fiddled his fingers together in front of him. I felt my palms get sweaty got nervous I had the strange feeling to kiss him and before I could make a move he was over me. His lips crushed against mine he was just the right amount of rough his hands intertwined with mine. His lips were so soft his body felt like it belong close to mine slowly he tried to pull away and I pulled him back even closer I slowly slipped my tongue out for an invitation he granted me access and we slowly and passionately kiss I was getting ready to roll on top when the driver stopped and said "We have arrived to your destination." I cussed under my breath and said "Thank you Baxter." I looked at Elmer he was red I smiled and grabbed his hand and got out the car pulling him behind me. When we got out he wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked through the gates to the bleachers. I looked around I notice Blossom and that Brick guy talking up a storm. I saw Michelle with some guy with dirty blonde hair. Then I see Buttercup with some raven haired boy. And Robin snuggled up with Dexter they looked so cute together. Me and Elmer approached Blossom and Brick she looked at me and said "Look at you to. You clean up nice Elmer." He answered "Thanks to Priscilla's tailor Louis." I chuckled and asked "How long have you been here?" She asked confused "Your name is Priscilla?"

_Michelle POV: _ "I knew you had a crush on me Michelle." I looked and punched him in the chest "Shut the fuck up Billie you didn't know shit." He kissed my forehead and said "Don't get your panties in a bunch baby cakes." I looked and said "why don't you watch the game before you get your feelings hurt Billie Bob Saran Jr." He pouted and said "You watch yourself Michelle you're walking on eggshells." I loved his country accent it made me feel like I didn't have to fit in to be desired. We were watching the game then I notice Robin and Dexter leave I didn't think much of it. I noticed I had missed the Touch down our school had made Damn Dexter and Robin. Everyone was cheering fucking idiots wasn't shit to be happy about now soccer that is something to cheer about. I notice Billie with the same bored expression as me so I told him I would be back. He looked and said "And where are you going?" I snapped back "To mind my business and stay out of yours last time I checked I'm single and don't have a boyfriend and can come and go as I please so Mr. Saran You have a nice night." He looked and said "Michelle don't get slapped." I Laughed and said "By a little boy pfft as if." I walked towards Buttercup and Butch. He had taken my advice I know this because Buttercup was still sitting there and Butch was still awake. I put my hands up and took control of Butch body and pushed the back of Buttercup head she was getting ready to punch Butch smooth out. I yelled "It was me Buttercup." She looked back and flicked me off yelling "You fucking slut!" I replied laughing "Take me for a ride Big Boy." She fake laughed and turned around. I walked passed them to the concession stands. I got some nachos and was returning to Billie. I notice him getting up I asked "Where are you going?" he snapped up and said "Me, you, Buttercup, and lover boy are going somewhere better than this horrible game." I nodded and walked back to the two. Buttercup asked clearly upset "What the hell you want?" I cracked "For you to get off your high horse and come the fuck on you stupid bitch!" Her eyes shot open "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to you slutty virgin." I screamed at the top of my lungs "I'm talking to you. You stuck up cunt!" She got up and got really close to me and said "Ok let's go." I smirked at Butch who was completely lost. She turned around and asked "You coming?" he touched back down to earth and said "Yeah…Yeah let's go."

_Robin POV: _ Dexter and I left he said he wanted to show me something at his house we got on some hovering contraption Dexter had invented. He told me to hold to him as he handed me a helmet "We wouldn't want you hurting your pretty little head now would we my precious." I nodded I would have blushed back then but Dexter always complimented me and always whispered sweet lies in my ear. I asked "What's so important at your house Dexter?" He replied "Calm down my sweet you will find out when we arrive." I looked at him raising an eyebrow. I stayed quiet the rest of the way. We approached a house it was yellow I noticed the light was on we got off the bike he knocked on the door. I woman with orange hair answered the door "Hi Dexter. Who is this beautiful young lady?" I stepped in front of his mother and said "Hello mam I am Robin I am dating your son at the time and hope to have a future including him." She looked at me as if she was ready to burst and said "Oh good this is perfect!" she began to explain "We first thought Dexter was cross my heart Gay. Then we thought he was anti-social and we finally came to the conclusion he would be alone for the rest of his life." Dexter yelled at his mom "Be quiet that's humiliating Mom." She kissed his cheek and told me "Take care of my little man." I chuckled and said "Let's hope we can take care of each other." He pulled me up stairs to his room I sat down on his bed. He said "I want to show you something because I don't want to hold any secrets from you gorgeous." I looked at him confused he grabbed a book I heard a click then he step back and the whole shelf began to turn. I looked in amazement he looked obviously satisfied with his work. It was a big elevator he reached his hand out towards me in a welcoming way I grabbed it. We stepped inside the elevator and we decedent at least 3 floors down. He looked at me and said this is my laboratory I turned around and saw a big area filled with things that look like electronic skyscrapers and a giant screen with picture of me a Dexter at places we had previously had visited. We stepped out the elevator where the floor began to move us involuntarily. I squealed he pulled me close to him to insure me everything was okay. I looked up at him and asked "How long have you been working on this he looked at me and answered "Ever since I was 7." I looked clearly amazed he smirked and said "I've been working a project for me and you. I had a weird urge to tell him my secret so I told him "Can we go to the top of that one." I pointed to the top of the tallest building electronic machine thing. He lifted his eyebrow and asked "Why sweetie?" I looked and simply said "I want to show you something." He nodded and grabbed my hand and said "Computer up to the top floor." It replied obediently "Yes Dexter." Before I knew it we were ascending to the top. I looked at him his brown eyes and orange hair his freckles were the things that made me fall in love with him and he knows how to make me feel like I'm the only person in the world. My gazing was interrupted by the sudden stop of the elevator. We stepped off to the elevator it was like an electronic wonderland up here. I grabbed Dexter's hand and pulled him to the edge we were at least 30 stories up I cupped Dexter by the cheeks and told him "Whatever happens do not try to help me." He looked in confusion I kissed him and fell backward I had fallen at least 9 stories when I opened my eyes Dexter was reaching over the edge. I looked and giggled at his reaction. 5 seconds later I hit the ground and 3 seconds later I felt a body hit. My whole world felt like it was collapsing around me I looked over everything was throbbing I quickly began to regenerate back to health. I quickly got up reaching for Dexter my hands were soaked in blood. I ran my fingers through his hair. He was a blood splattered angel. I looked for a pulse he was breathing. He began panting heavily I looked his eyes shot open he began to panic I looked and said "It's my fault I should have just told you." He slowly began to spit out blood I cleaned his mouth off and kissed him his body slowly starts moving his bones popped back in place and his skin attached back together. I backed away he slowly got up. I looked at him he limped towards me which quickly went to walking. He looked at me and asked "How did you do that?" I asked him "How did you regenerate like me?" He asked "It has never happened to me before." I looked at him and said "Is it possible me kissing you gave you my ability for a short period." Looked at me confused and asked "What ability?" I told him I was able to heal at a super high rate. He looked at me amazed he asked "Do you think it would be possible for me to do some test on you to see why you heal like that?" I looked at him and said "There is other with abilities not like mine but they have them to." He looked flabbergasted "Who?" I told him "Bubbles can move things with her mind." He inserted "Telekinesis." I said "Blossom can hear and talk to people with thoughts. Also she can make people do what she wants by touching them and simply making a command." I waited for him to explain and he didn't say anything. I continued "And Buttercup can well she can travel through shadows and can trap people there." He said a "Shadow Diver?" I looked and answered "I guess." He said "Do you think you can get the 3 of them to come over so I can examinations why you 4 ladies are so extraordinary." I looked and said "Of course." He picked me up and kissed me to be so skinny he was pretty strong to pick me up like that but he struggled soon after so it explained it was just a burst of energy. I laughed but then I looked at him and said "I guess it's off to my house aye superman." He told me "You go I will stay and get setup." I kissed him softly I was getting ready to pull away when he did something. He never took charge it was as if he was letting me know that my secrets were okay with him. He stop my whole body was begging for more. He looked at me a smiled "I'm guessing you liked it?" I blushed and dashed towards the elevator. I made it outside I called Buttercup the phone rang she picked up "Yeah Robin?" I asked her "Do you think it would be possible to come pick me up from Dexter house." She replied "Yeah I'll….STOP! NO HELL! GET THE FUCK AWAY! BUTCH BILLIE HELP!..." I listened carefully "Yeah We got them." It was a country voice sort of western then I heard a raspy voice "They are going freak." Then I heard a car drive off.

_Don't you love cliffhanger._


End file.
